


red.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Poetry story, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Short Story, can be triggering i think??, kinda i guess??, so reading at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: i don't know howit feels, buti know that it feelslike you, whenyou touch me so gentlywith your sharpfingertips.so good.so bad.red.





	1. jisung x minho

 

 

i don't know how

it feels, but

i know that it feels

like you, when

you touch me so gently

with your sharp

fingertips.

 

so good.

so bad.

 

red.

 

 


	2. p.1

**red.**

 

he called him one late night,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

but jisung never

considered that

minho doesn't need ears to

hear the desperate screams

escaping his fast

beating heart.

 

and he asked him

_'how to stay alive?'_

but minho didn't know the answer.

 

so he stayed quiet.

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

he called him one late night,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

because jisung never

believed, that

minho could see the

silent pleas just by looking him

in the eyes.

 

and he asked him

_'how to smile when you just can't?'_

but minho didn't know the answer.

 

so he stayed quiet.

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

he called him one late night,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

because jisung never

trusted him, when

minho said that the

goosebumps felt so upsetting

under his gentle touches.

 

and he asked him

_'how to stop?'_

but minho didn't know the answer.

 

so he stayed quiet.

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

he called him one early morning,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung sobbed with a

hoarse voice,

thinking, that

the sound doesn't leave a

crack in the others

heart.

 

and he asked him

_'why did you leave me?'_

and minho's heart cracked.

 

but he stayed quiet.

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

he called him one early morning,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung cried with a

desperate voice,

thinking, that

the sound doesn't leave a

crack in the others

heart.

 

and he asked him

_'why can't you come back?'_

and minho's heart cracked.

 

but he stayed quiet.

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

he called him one early morning,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung yelled with a

hurt voice,

thinking, that

the sound doesn't leave a

crack in the others

heart.

 

and he asked him

_'why do I miss you that much?'_

and minho's heart cracked.

 

but he stayed quiet.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

he called him one day,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung stayed calm,

knowing that the

regret was slowly killing

the other.

 

and he asked him

_'why had it to end like this?'_

but minho had never understood.

 

so he stayed quiet.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

he called him one day,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung stayed calm,

knowing that the

remorse was slowly killing

the other.

 

and he asked him

_'why did we let this happen?'_

but minho had never understood.

 

so he stayed quiet.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

and he called him one day,

believing that the

red can't be heard over the

crackle of the phone.

 

and jisung didn't know, that

bonded hearts could never live

without the other.

 

and minho asked

_'jisung?'_

but all that could be heard was

the dripping of red, sounding

dull over the crackle of

the phone.

 

and minho sobbed.

 

he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

 

 

**red.**

 

**\- past love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the 'inevitable colours' series~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! uwu


End file.
